Harry Potter and the path to greatness
by harry potter74
Summary: what if harry discovered magic at a young age and developed it away from the dursleys well,he practices to become stronger to protect those weaker than him. GrayHarry!PowerfulHarry! T because of language
1. Chapter 1

A six year old harry potter wondered how he got on the rooftop of his school.

He was running from his cousin and his gang and had dived behind the trash bins to hide when this tingling feeling ran through his body and he suddenly found himself on the rooftop.

/what the hell! How am I here? / harry thought to himself. /Wait that tingling feeling! /

He concentrated on the feeling and thought about a secluded corner in the cafeteria. The feeling appeared again and he was standing in the cafeteria.

/what is this feeling? Is it magic, but uncle Vernon said magic doesn't exist…..Then again he never said the truth did he/

A few hours later harry was sitting in his 'room' or more precisely cupboard. He decided to see if he really was a wizard. He concentrated on the feeling and will it to be levitated but nothing happened. He tried again and this time it did levitate.

He decided that he will develop his skill but soon discovered that it took a lot of concentration so he decided to do meditation as it would help him concentrate.

He sat down to meditate and tried to think of nothing, it was frustrating but gradually he cleared his mind. Suddenly a large castle appeared he entered it and found books lying every where on the floor he proceeded through the door and found a stair case. He soon discovered that there were 6 floors and a dungeon and on the topmost floor there was a glowing orb it glowed a brilliant bright green color except some part of it which glowed black he thought of a way to get it apart from the orb and went ahead to touch it,

As soon as he touched it the black part was gone and now the orb glowed emerald green and he felt happy it was as if he was…..one with the orb.

He soon left the top floor. And came to the fifth floor he opened the books to find out that they were memories. He quickly concluded that he was in his mind so he started to sort out his memories.

His most valuable memories went to the fifth floor; his happy memories went to the fourth floor; his studies were shipped of to the third floor and were well organized; all his parent's memories went to the second floor; on the first floor he kept his emotions and sealed the door so his emotions wont leak out easily and finally in the dungeons he kept all his bad memories including those which showed the abuse the dursleys put him through.

After the sorting he went outside and saw a huge forest. He was beginning to feel lonely and created a few creatures like lions, horses, dogs' leopards etc. the problem was that they were there but would not do something and he knew that he did the thing correctly as they at least blinked.

"Well do something" he told them.

Instantly they began to roam around the castle as if watching out for someone.

/they act like someone's going to attack the castle / then it hit him /if I can come to this place maybe someone else could too/ so he made a few more creatures many of them were magical like centaurs, unicorns, griffins ,hippogryphs, phoenixes, dragons ,goblins ,elves, nymphs, gnomes, dwarves, Cyclops, leprechauns, thunderbirds and pegasi.

Harry came out of his mind and slept.

A sudden tapping noise at the door woke him up.

"Coming aunt petunia" he said groggily and put on his glasses he took a trip to his mind and checked if everything was ok and went out.

His aunt told him to make breakfast and then do the usual chores.

After making breakfast he went out to weed the garden. While weeding he heard a sound

Ss stupid heat I need water Ss

Harry turned around to see a 4 foot pure black snake slithering on the ground

Ss HOLY SHIT! Ss

Within a second the snake turned around and asked Ss you speak? Ss

Ss Huh Ss

Ss It has been a long time since I met a speaker Ss

Ss How am I able to talk to you? Ss

Ss you are a speaker, you are speaking our language, parseltounge Ss

Ss ooookay…um...my name is harry what's yours? Ss

Ss my name is Salazar I was named after my master Ss

Ss forgive me but what exactly are you? Ss

Ss I am a basiliscus Rex Ss

Ss are you magical Ss

Ss Yes Speaker will you bond to me I have been roaming in search for a suitable partner and you certainly seem one Ss

Ss what does a bond mean Ss

Ss a bond means that I will be your familiar for eternity Ss

Ss okay, but you will have to hide from my relatives Ss

Ss don't worry I can shrink myself Ss

Ss Cool! What else can you do Ss

Ss I can turn invisible, change my size, kill with a look, my hide is resistant to all types of curses even the big three (the unforgivables) and my poison can heal or kill within seconds and also I'm immortal Ss

Ss what are the big three? Ss

Ss the big three are three very powerful curses the killing curse, the imperious curse and the cruciatus curse, I can feel that you have been hit with at least on of them tell me did you ever feel excruciating pain or a voice telling you what to do? Ss

Ss No Ss

Ss Hmmm. There are only two possibilities the the first that you were hit by one of them but were obliviated that means to have your memories erased Ss

Ss whats the second one Ss

Ss the second one is highly unlikely you were hit by a killing curse but did not die there are on two ways to block the killing curse one using my hide and two someone has to willingly sacrifice themselves with the feeling of pure love and since I do not feel that you ever wore my hide that means someone must have sacrificed themselves tell me child did someone close to you died when you were small Ss

Ss my parents died when I was one Ss

Ss sorry child do you remember anything Ss

Ss no but when I sleepi have dreams about a woman screaming a green light Ss

Ss so maybe your mum sacrificed herself to let you live .my deduction is that a enemy of your parents came after them killed your father then advanced towards you but your mother sacrificed herself and invoked ancient magic and the person was so dark that he did not feel the power of pure love and attemped the killing curse on you but it rebounded killing him instead Ss

Harry was now blinking back tears because now he understood what happened to his parents. He was torn between love for his parents and what they did for him and anger at the dursleys for not telling him and hatred towards his parents killer.

Salazar noticed this and said Ss Don't be sad child what is done is done you cant change that Ss

Ss I'm sorry sal, how do we bond? Ss

Ss I have to drink your blood to do it Ss

Ss okay Ss

Harry made a dagger appear out of thin air and cut his palm open to allow the snake to drink his blood after sal drank his blood a blinding flash of light happened.

Ss Master I sense great power around you lets go to diagon alley today to buy you somethings I daresay you love this home SS

Ss how did you know Ss

Ss as I am your new familiar I know everything about your life Ss sal explained

Soon sal shrunk and wrapped himself around harry arm.

Harry did all of his chores and conjured a piece of paper and a pen and wrote a note telling the dursleys that he was leaving their house and was never coming back and left the house.

After reaching magnolia crescent he asked sal how they were going to get to the told him that he could teleport and he would take him there.

They appeared in front of a pub called leaky cauldron he went inside and straight into the back room as he was told by sal.

Ss Sal what now Ss

Ss Harry tap your hand on the top right brick Ss

Harry did that and was surprised to find that there was a whole alley behind the wall in which people were selling weird stuff.

Ss harry go to the big marble building at the end of the alley and harry from now on I will speak through our mental link Ss

_Okay _harry told him through their mental link

He went to the building named gringotts and saw two guards stationed there he bowed to them surprising them but bowing back.

He entered the building and went to a head goblin.

"Excuse me Sir, Could I check my inheritance and the status of my vaults" harry asked the goblin

"and who might you be" the goblin asked while sneering at him

"Harry Potter"

The goblins eyes went up towards his scar.

"Very well Mr. potter please follow me" the goblin said and headed towards the big gold doors at the other end of the bank.

Harry followed him to a the goblin pulledout a parchment

"Mr. Potter please sit down a put your thumb on the bottom of the parchment" harry felt a prick at his finger and suddenly the parchment grew and lines started to appear on it.

The goblin looked shocked at the contents but regained his composure and handed the parchment to harry.

It read

Full Name: Harry James Gryffindor Ravenclaw Hufflepuff Peverell drake Evans Emerys Le Fay potter

Mothers name: lily potter

Father's name: james potter

VAULTS

Potter -4

Gryfinndor- 2

Ravenclaw -2

Hufflepuff-2

Peverell-1

Drake-1

Evans-2

Emerys-1

Le Fay-1

Slytherin-2 (by defeat)

Black-4 (magical)

POWERS

Telekinesis

Invisibility

Intangibility

Teleportation

Portal travel

Flight

Metemorphagus

Mage seer

Parseltounge

Enchanting

Elemental

Shapeshifter

Beast speaker

Natural occulmens

Natural leglimens

Mindscaper

Wand less mage

Sorcerer

Light guardian

"What's a metamorphagus,natural occulmens and natural legilimens?" harry asked

"well metamorphagi can change their appearances,natural occulmens practice occulmency naturally which is the art of protecting your mind and leglimency is the art of attacking ones mind" the goblin told him

"can I see my vaults status"

The goblin nodded and gave him a large folder and eleven boxes

"these are the house rings Mr. potter they will merge into one if you keep them beside each other" after the procedure was complete all the rings vanished and only one ring was left it had all the embles with the emerys emblem in the middle. Harry looked at it for a second and put it on.

"Mr. potter since you are a lord now you are emanicipated"

After a quick look through he decide he would live in ravenclaw manor in the glens. He asked the goblin if he could go to the Gryffindor vault.

"of course Mr. potter ,I myself will be your escort"

They went down to the gryfinndor vault which was full with weapons and books.

Harry picked up a refilling satchel of poisoned throwing knifes and also took some daggers.

"is there any way to take out a lot of wizarding and muggle money without having to carry them around"

"Yes Mr. potter we have a special bag which gives out on as much money as you want you just have to keep your hand over the gringotts emblem and state the for muggle money we have a card which looks like a muggle credit card. Would you like to take them"

"yes please Mr.-"

"Redclaw Mr. Potter"

They went upstairs and harry took them bag and card and left gringotts.


	2. shopping

**Ok I want to make a thing clear this is going to be a Dumble/Weasley bashing**

**Disclaimer I do not own anything**

**On with the story…**

_Go to the clothes store harry as a young lord you should look acceptable_

Obeying Sal's command he went to store called Madam Malkin's robes for all occasions.

Entering the stop he called the owner.

"I would like to buy a whole wardrobe please"

Madam Malkin's eyes went wide and she asked "any specific colors young lord"

_**How the hell does she know?**_

_It's your ring harry, she must have seen your ring_

_**Oh ok**_

"No, you choose the colors and please call me harry please"

"Of course my lo…. I mean harry"

2 hours later harry came out of the shop hundreds of galleons poorer. All his clothes were shrunk and put in a bag with shrinking and feather light charms on it and were currently in harry's pocket.

_**Where now?**_

_Well there are potion ingredients, books and cauldrons at the ravenclaw manor ,so we could get your wand and owl_

_**Okay.**_

He went to an owl store called eye lops owl emporium

When he was inside he saw hundreds of owls but nothing seemed to catch his eye that is until he came across a beautiful white owl.

He took her to the attendant and bought her and proceeded towards the wand store Ollivanders.

A tinkling bell rang somewhere in the depths of the shop as they stepped inside. It was a tiny place, empty except for a single, spindly chair . Harry felt strangely as though he had entered a very strict library; he swallowed a lot of new questions that had just occurred to him and looked instead at the thousands of narrow boxes piled neatly right up to the ceiling. For some reason, the back of His neck prickled. The very dust and silence in here seemed to tingle with some secret magic.

"Good afternoon," said a soft voice

Harry jumped and if sal could he would have to because he was current mumbling about stupid wand makers.

An old man was standing before them, his wide, pale eyes shining like

moons through the gloom of the shop.

"Hello," said Harry awkwardly.

"Mr. Potter " said the man. "I thought I would not be seeing your for another five years." "You have your mother's eyes. It seems only yesterday she was in here herself, buying her first wand. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work."

Mr. Ollivander moved closer to Harry. Harry wished he would blink. Those silvery eyes were a bit creepy.

"Your father, on the other hand, favored a mahogany wand. Eleven inches.

Pliable. A little more power and excellent for transfiguration. Well, I

say your father favored it - it's really the wand that chooses the

wizard, of course." Mr. Ollivander had come so close that he and Harry were almost nose to nose. Harry could see himself reflected in those misty eyes.

"And that's where..."

Mr. Ollivander touched the lightning scar on Harry's forehead with a

long, white finger.

"I'm sorry to say I sold the wand that did it," he said softly.

"Thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Powerful wand, very powerful, and in

the wrong hands... well, if I'd known what that wand was going out into

the world to do..."

Well, now - Mr. Potter. Let me see." He pulled a long tape measure with silver

markings out of his pocket. "Which is your wand arm?"

"Er - well, I'm right-handed," said Harry.

"Hold out your arm. That's it." He measured Harry from shoulder to

finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit and round

his head. As he measured, he said, "Every Ollivander wand has a core of

a powerful magical substance, Mr. Potter. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix

tail feathers, and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands

are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons, or phoenixes are quite

the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with

another wizard's wand."

Harry suddenly realized that the tape measure, which was measuring

between his nostrils, was doing this on its own. Mr. Ollivander was

flitting around the shelves, taking down boxes.

"That will do," he said, and the tape measure crumpled into a heap on

the floor. "Right then, Mr. Potter. Try this one. Beechwood and dragon

heartstring. Nine inches. Nice and flexible. just take it and give it a

wave."

Harry took the wand and (feeling foolish) waved it around a bit, but Mr.

Ollivander snatched it out of his hand almost at once.

"Maple and phoenix feather. Seven inches. Quite whippy. Try -"

Harry tried - but he had hardly raised the wand when it, too, was

snatched back by Mr. Ollivander.

"No, no -here, ebony and unicorn hair, eight and a half inches, springy.

Go on, go on, try it out."

Harry tried. And tried. He had no idea what Mr. Ollivander was waiting

for. The pile of tried wands was mounting higher and higher on the

spindly chair, but the more wands Mr. Ollivander pulled from the

shelves, the happier he seemed to become.

"Tricky customer, eh? Not to worry, we'll find the perfect match here

somewhere - I wonder, now - - yes, why not - unusual combination -

holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple."

Harry took the wand. He felt a sudden warmth in his fingers. He raised

the wand above his head, brought it swishing down through the dusty air

and a stream of red and gold sparks shot from the end like a firework,

throwing dancing spots of light on to the walls.

Mr. Ollivander cried, "Oh, bravo! Yes, indeed, oh, very good. Well, well, well... how curious... how very curious... "

He put Harry's wand back into its box and wrapped it in brown paper,

still muttering, "Curious... curious..

"Sorry," said Harry, "but what's curious?"

Mr. Ollivander fixed Harry with his pale stare.

"I remember every wand I've ever sold, Mr. Potter. Every single wand. It

so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand, gave

another feather - just one other. It is very curious indeed that you

should be destined for this wand when its brother why, its brother gave

you that scar."

Harry swallowed.

"Yes, thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Curious indeed how these things

happen. The wand chooses the wizard, remember... I think we must expect great things from you, Mr. Potter... After all, He- Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things - terrible, yes, but great."

Harry shivered. He wasn't sure he liked Mr. Ollivander too much. He paid seven gold Galleons for his wand, and Mr. Ollivander bowed him from his shop.

_Lets go to knockturn alley and change your appearance before going in_

Harry entered knockturn alley disguised as a fifteen year old boy with blonde hair and icy blue eyes and saw a eye store called enrique's magical optics.

He entered the store and asked the owner if he could correct his vision

"of course you just have to take a potion would you like to see some other potions?"

"yes please"

Enrique showed him a wide assortment of potions from which he chose the anti-invisibility potion, aura revealing potion

And the truth eye potion.( I am not explaining them, they are self- explanatory)

After paying for the potions he went into borgin and ,

A glass case nearby held a withered hand on a cushion, a bloodstained

pack of cards, and a staring glass eye. Evil-looking masks stared down

from the walls, an assortment of human bones lay upon the counter,

and rusty, spiked instruments hung from the ceiling.

Harry went to the desk and rang the bell.

"may I help you sir"

"have you got something to use as a means of escape"

" oh yes, you can use the vanishing cabinet"

"What exactly does it do?"

"Oh well that's a secret I can tell to only those who buy it"

"Okay show me"

They went through the corridor there were many thing but only one caught his eye. It was a withered hand on a cushion.

"can I have that ?" harry said pointing to it.

"Ah, the Hand of Glory!" said Mr. Borgin, "Insert a candle and it gives light only to the holder! Best friend of thieves and plunderers! Youhave fine taste, sir."

"I hope I will amount to more than a thief or a plunderer " said Harry coldly just as commanded by sal, and Mr. Borgin said quickly, "No offense, sir, no offense meant -" and went scurrying off to the cabinet.

"this is the vanishing cabinet" the man said

"okay, I'll buy it and this too" harry said gesturing to the hand of glory.

"Of course sir" the man said and shrunk the cabinet and the hand of glory to harry

"that would be 1093 galleons sir"

Harry gave him the money and asked for the secret.

" You see, these cabinets do not just vanish people into nothingness like the popular belief. There is not one cabinet but a set a person steps into one and comes out of the one, is rumoured to be a pair of the cabinet at Hogwarts"

Harry went out of the store and went to a secondary wand shop

'Hello I am sam ,how may I help you ?" the owner

"Um...I am here for a second wand" harry said

"Oh, of course how foolish of to ask you that, Shall we start then."

Harry nodded.

Sam gestured harry to follow and went to shelf where different woods were lying.

"hover your hand above each of them when you feel a tingle tell me" Sam commanded

Harry did that and pointed at four woods.

"the tree of of daemons its so old that its true name is forgotten it has been passed down through generations." Sam said examining the first piece of wood.

"the tree of souls its name has been too, the two woods balance each other perfectly"

"holly repels evil symbolizes purity" sam said while eyeing harry curiously.

"yew, the tree which symbolizes death. Oh man this is going to be the most powerful wand I have ever made"sam said

"onto the cores."

Sam took harry to another shelf filled with different substances.

"same procedure"

Harry got three substances out of the shelf and gave them to sam.

" The fang of a basiliscus rex, the feather of a thunderbird, the feather of a ice phoenix yep the most powerful wand I have ever made"sam said and walked into the back room.

He came back ten minutes later with a red and blue wand in hand.

"here you go" Sam said holding out the wand to harry.

As soon a harry touched the wand he got the same feeling with the other wand except this time it was more powerful.

Harry paid 150 galleons for the wand and came out of knockturn normal and pointed his wand at the ring and said

"Wit Beyond Measure is Man's Greatest Treasure" and whisked off to ravenclaw manor.


End file.
